La bota dominante
"La Bota Dominante" (Boosy Boots en inglés) es un episodio de la segunda temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Calamardo Tentáculos *Eugene Cangrejo *Perla Cangrejo *Gary *Cerebro de Cangrejo (Debut) *Fred *Paco *Martin *Oficial Rob Johnson *Shelly Fishbowl (Debut) *Archie *Nancy *Jimmy Gus *Franco Argumento En el Crustáceo Cascarudo, Don Cangrejo da la celebración de una reunión. Él les dice que Pearl tiene un montón de nuevas ideas para ayudar a mejorar los beneficios, y por lo tanto ella trabajara en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, durante sus vacaciones de verano. Calamardo no le gusta que le digan qué hacer por que es un adolescente, y se une a Bob Esponja para proteger sus puestos de trabajo. Bob Esponja y no preferiría espátulas nuevas, pero tolera las extrañas ideas de Pearl. Primero les da nuevos uniformes en forma floral color rosa. También cambia el nombre por el de 'Kuddly Krab, y los cambios que todo el lugar como un lugar de reunión para adolescentes (se parece más a un centro de atención infantil sin embargo). Perlita dice a Bob Esponja que haga una ensalada, pero él nunca ha oído hablar de él y pronuncia mal. A continuación, hace una empanada de Krabby y no le agrada. Ella le dice que le quitara los bollos, dejando sólo los tomates y la lechuga. El menú ha cambiado, y hay sólo dos cosas: una ensalada y un té. Don Cangrejo le dice a Bob Esponja que las nuevas ideas de Perlita son en realidad una pérdida, y tiene que ser despedida. Él no quiere hacerlo, ya que jamas ha despedido a alguien del trabajo Cuando Bob Esponja llama a Pearl en la cocina, se encuentra al borde de despedirla, Perla le dice que solo lo hacia para complacer a su padre aunque Bob le dice que simile ser des pedida por Bob. Luego de que se fuera Cangrejo se desmaya y Perlita se va con sus amigas. Sin embargo, Bob revive a Don Cangrejo con un billete de emergencia y le conto que Pearl lo ha tomado bien en despedirla, este no sabe cómo conseguir el dinero que se gasto por todos los adornos. Bob Esponja encuentra una solución a este problema comprando todo que se gasto en el Crustáceo Cascarudo y lo tiene en casa de Bob Bob dice que " le costó un año de salario". Música *Moloka'i Nui (a) (Tarjeta de título.) *The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka (El Don Cangrejo habla por el megáfono.) *Romeo y Juliet Overture ("¡Hurra, ya han llegado las nuevas espátulas!") *Family Tales H (El Don Cangrejo coge un retrato de Perla.) *Vibe Link (B) ("¡Hola, papi!") *Heavy Footstep (a) ("Bob Esponja, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?") *The Rake Hornpipe ("Saludad a mi Perla") *Furtive Footsteps (Bob Esponja aparece vestido con el nuevo uniforme del Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *Orchestral Ending (d) ("¡Es el uniforme más bonito que he visto nunca!") *Twelfth Street Rag (Versión pregrabada) (Perla le ofrece a Calamardo otro uniforme del Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *On the Beach (Calamardo aparece vestido con el nuevo uniforme del Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *Harp Ding ("¿Yo? ¿En serio?") *Gorgeous Girl (Perla y Bob Esponja piensan en un nuevo nombre para el Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *Short Fanfare 29.02 ("El Crustáceo Real") *Conga 61 ("El Crustáceo Caribeño") *-? ("El Crustáceo Vaquero") *Slipping Over ("El Crustáceo Cabriolero") *Shock (e) ("El Crustáceo Cutre") *Shock Horror (a) ("¡El Crustáceo Criminal!") *Hawaiian Link (B) ("¡El Crustáceo Cariñoso!") *Steel Link (B) ("¡Se acabó, dimito!") *Bossy Boots (Canción) (Música de fondo en el Crustáceo Cariñoso.) *Aloha (Bob Esponja le quita los condimentos a una Burger Cangreburger.) *Lovely Scenery C (Bob Esponja grita al ver que la parrilla ha desaparecido.) *Hawaiian Link (A) (Bob Esponja aparece disfrazado del Don Cangrejo para promocionar el restaurante.) *Stiff Upper Lip ("¡Pueden quitarme el trabajo, pero cuando me quitan la dignidad me enfado de verdad!") *Kids Up and Go (b) (Bob Esponja entra en la oficina customizada del Don Cangrejo.) *What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor ("¿Cómo podríamos sobrevivir sin estos unicornios marinos de 20 dólares?") *Botany Bay (b) ("¡Tienes razón, Bob Esponja!") *Vibe Sting ("¡Eso es, chico!") *Bossy Boots (Canción) (Bob Esponja sale de la oficina del Don Cangrejo.) *Vibe Link (A) ("¿Cómo voy a decírselo? Yo nunca he despedido a nadie.") *Island Romance (Perla se pone a llorar.) *Orchestral Effect (f) ("¡Ya lo tengo!") *Hawaiian Link (B) (Transición de burbujas a la siguiente escena.) *Action Cut A (Bob Esponja finge despedir con brusquedad a Perla mientras Cangrejo le oye.) *Bossy Boots (Canción) ("¡Vamos, chicos, el centro comercial espera!") *House of Horror V (Bob Esponja grita al ver al Don Cangrejo desmayado en el suelo.) *Hawaiian Breeze ("Oh, Bob Esponja, ¿cómo hemos podido hacerle eso a mi propia sangre?") *Vibe Q Sting (Bob Esponja piensa cómo hacer que el Don Cangrejo recupere el dinero de los objetos de Perla.) *Bossy Boots (Canción) (Bob Esponja baila en su casa.) en:Bossy Boots fr:Pearl et ses idées hu:Erőszakos cipők id:Bossy Boots it:Perla al lavoro nl:Dochter de baas pl:Nowa szefowa pt-br:Nas Botas do Chefe ru:Малышка-босс Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Segunda Temporada